Redeeming Dreams
by Alodia
Summary: Continuance to Unknown Secrets. Legolas' twin sister is no secret to Mirkwood. But what do they do when all havoc reaks...And she may be the cause? Legolas is faced with dreams that very well may corrupt--or redeem--him. What will the outcome be? R/R plz


A/N Well then! For anyone who reads this.for some background info you might want to check out "Unknown Secrets..." This is the continuance!!! And, if I do say so myself, it will be better... lol Especially for good ol' Leggy-Lovers. WOOHOO!!! Anyway... Sorry if this seems like a Mary- Sue, the rest of mine aren't, but I can't just skip a generation in my link of stories!!! Hmm... Yeah... Feel free to flame, because I don't give a shiznit if you do =P Although, I'd like reviews if you're nice enough!! I'll check out your stories too if you do... ^_~  
  
ONWARD! ! !  
  
Oh, and by the way, no, I do not own any of Tolkien characters (which is OBVIOUS since they're "Tolkien characters") but I do own Alanya and any of the minor people you don't recognize.  
  
* * * *  
  
~~Chapter``1~The Beginning of Redeeming Dreams~~  
  
A sharp, shrill whistle pierced the calm and still air, drawing the surprised attention of all who may hear. Legolas's head shot up at the sound, shoulder length blonde hair whipping from side to side as he shook himself free of drowsiness. He had, once again, made the mistake of managing to wriggle free of his duties and accompaniments, dozing off into peaceful dreams, whilst not remembering to shield himself from the magical sight of his best friend---but worst enemy; his twin sister, Alanya.  
  
It was a gorgeous day, with the sun pouring rays of refreshing golden light to the earth, and everything lush and new in the mid-spring. Only the slightest cool breeze could be detected in the perfect temperature air, keeping all in balance. The young prince of Mirkwood lounged on a thick, sturdy branch of wild dogwood, straddling either side with his upper back and head resting gently against the trunk of the tree.  
  
A whisper of a sigh escaped the Elf's throat as he straightened to a sitting position and reluctantly began his descent from its height. Nimbly he threw both legs to the right side of the limb and pushed off, carefully landing upon the ground only a short distance away, hardly needing to hold his arms out for reassurance, because these days, as he was beginning to mature, his balance was nearing perfection, as most Elves have.  
  
Now Legolas bolted toward the direction of the palace, brushing smoothly past the forest of trees, dodging the clawing branched that reached to snag him. He could no longer feel the warmth of the sun shining softly against his face, for now the canopy of the blazing emerald fire above him only allowed sprinkles of light puddles here or there to filter through.  
  
Swiftly, more-so than he had intended, the Elvin heir stepped out of the comforting wood and into the open fields just behind the servants' living quarters, where a few children frolicked, carefree.  
  
Oh, how he sometimes just yearned to join them...  
  
Unfortunately, no more time was granted to his innocent contemplations as Alanya rounded the corner of the servant's building.  
  
Now, Legolas endeared his sister more than one may imagine, but sometimes she had the habit of becoming absorbed in something and refused to concentrate on anything else. This had just been one of those incidents. She was trying to master a spell of reading another being's thoughts.  
  
Her brother was her plaything.  
  
The twins shared only one thing in common; they were comrades when it came to getting into mischief. Otherwise, they were complete opposites in looks and personalities, despite their age and birthdays. Alanya was gifted with a magical ability... One Elves had never encountered before. No one could imagine how she came about such a tremendous power (she had more than her teachers would lead anyone to believe), except for Thranduil. He alone was able to pinpoint the exact reason... And he was not willing to share it with anyone, not even his own children.  
  
The equally young princess strolled towards her sibling, and Legolas eyed her look. She wore a midnight violet silk gown fashioned for the preference of the court; a tight fitting bodice, frilly petticoats and skirts settling gracefully about her slim figure, the sleeves gradually expanded so the wrists reached the knees, and a somewhat low-cut-and therefore revealing-neckline added a spice to the ensemble. Soft, padded slippers completed the outfit, and her slickly smooth raven hair was let down naturally to have an inherent curl at the ends.  
  
A little extra gave a very mystical, exciting air about her, however. A silver chained, intricately carved emerald leaf clung around her neck, a family heirloom and only remnant of the twins' mother, Riania.  
  
Despite Legolas's slight irritation at his sister, gazing into her twinkling green eyes, a grin broke out across his handsome features. The male Elves at court would just love to flock around his family affiliate... But they knew better than to openly do that without his consent. He had a natural excellence with a bow.  
  
"My lady," he mockingly-polite bowed, only to straighten up again and be playfully shoved. Alanya knew proper etiquette, very well, but with her brother she allowed her dainty lady-like act to be dropped and be a little girl once more. Even Legolas felt the regal, respectful demanding presence of his sister disappear when they were alone together.  
  
"Legolas," she smirked, sarcastically placing her hands on her hips. "Wherever were you off to? I had said we were-"  
  
"Going to try again," he finished for her with a roll of his eyes. "Oh, come on, even you know that I like to escape from everything sometimes, especially from your magic..." The way magic rolled off of his tongue slightly stung Alanya. She knew he was slightly ashamed he, too, was not born with some sort of magic, and so she, as she usually did, shrugged it off without a second thought. He surely had not meant it as it had sounded to her.  
  
"Ah, well, of course I know!" she shot back at him. "But you also know I've been working really hard, and I truly believe that I can make it work this time! I promise." Something about her persistence caused Legolas to cave in and agree to be used by her for her testing.  
  
"Now then," she instructed as they found a peacefully quiet clearing a little ways into the woods away from any bustle of activity. "Clear your mind." The prince found a rotting stump nearby and dropped himself onto it. Taking a deep breath, he cupped his face in his hands and rested his elbows upon his knees. Breathe in...in...in... Then out...out...out... It had all become quite routine-like for him from so many tries.  
  
Now Alanya followed suit, settling herself comfortably on a plush patch of greenery, relaxing tense muscles and pushing away any distracting thoughts- which is much harder than it seems. She rhythmically matched her breathing patterns to Legolas's, taking in slow subtle gasps of oxygen at the very same moment as he, holding it in at the same length, and carefully letting it out again.  
  
And now, it was working.  
  
Alanya murmured so completely softly that she herself barely heard.  
  
Legolas felt something... A touch he could not describe or pin point exactly. It seemed to scurry 'round his mind at the outermost place, before he felt rummaging in the back of his head. It was fine at first, a tingling, weird sensation, but nothing to complain about. Until a sharp, pricking pain resulted. He yelped, clutching the back of his head, although he realized that he could not touch the place that had been tempered with.  
  
"'Lane!" he snapped, using his nickname for her. "You didn't tell me it was going to HURT!" Alanya sheepishly turned a shade of pink and massaged her own skull slightly.  
  
"I guess I just hadn't considered the consequences of an amateur's actions," she confessed in a mumble, standing and brushing out the creases from her skirts. In a lighter, more cheerful and confident tone, she said, "Maybe we can try some other time." Before Legolas could interject his objection about being the entity of her experiments, the princess was making her way back to the castle.  
  
The elf stole a glance upward into the clear sky and noticed the shafts of faded pink and gold speckling a dusky night were beginning to creep into the way of an already setting sun.  
  
'It took that long?' he pondered, referring to his sister's testing. 'But it could have only been twenty... Thirty minutes at best...' Still cogitating where the day had slipped away to, Legolas trotted to catch up with his sibling, shaking his head from side to side. She was most definitely up to something...  
  
And it is here where the redeeming dreams officially begin. 


End file.
